


Marshmallows

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco and Harry have dinner with Narcissa, and Harry's favourite dessert is on the menu.





	

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Draco looked down at Harry, his boyfriend’s face buried in the pillow. A muffled grunt answered him. Then you need to get up and get dressed.

Harry turned to face Draco. “I am dressed.”

Draco scanned Harry’s body, turning his nose up at the thin cotton shirt and jeans. “Properly dressed. Even Mother has only a certain amount of patience.” He started pulling clothes out of his wardrobe. “No, if you’re eating dinner with us, you’ll have to wear a dinner suit.”

“A suit? We’re not going out, are we?” Harry had managed to pull himself off of Draco’s bed, but only managed a few steps before falling into the chair by the fireplace.

“No, we are eating in the dining room, but a suit is still required. Here, try this one, it should fit you.” He placed the suit on the bed.

Harry stood up again and walked back to the bed before pulling his t-shirt over his head. “What is for dinner?”

Draco smiled before busing himself with finding a tie for Harry. “I believe the house-elves have prepared the usual Crème Ninon, followed by salmon and potatoes for starters, then, for main, leg of lamb. And I managed to convince one of the elves to make giant marshmallows and chocolate for dessert. Mother will disapprove of course.”

Draco saw Harry’s eyes light up at the mention of marshmallows. For their one year anniversary, Draco had taken Harry to his favourite restaurant, and when Harry had seen that marshmallows were an option for dessert, Draco hadn’t been able to get him to settle throughout the meal. When the waiter returned to take their order for dessert, Draco had asked for the bill. Harry’s face was priceless, but little did he know that Draco had asked for several portions of the dessert to take back with them. Unlike Harry, Draco had been very good at staying still while Harry ate them, of course that was a requirement, as if he moved too much the marshmallows would have fallen from his stomach onto the bed.

“And then we’ll move to the lower study and have coffee.” Draco smirked as Harry fumbled with his buttons.

“Coffee, right. I mean, I’m tired now. I’ll certainly be tired after eating. Couldn’t we just go to bed after dinner?”

Draco let his faced fall into a shocked expression. “Certainly not. We shall drink coffee in the study with Mother, and then we shall retire.” Draco was going to have some fun with him before Harry could do anything.

 

 

“…and I asked Albert to have a look at the boundary hedge around the western rose garden. The peacocks keep finding a way in and eating the roses.” As Narcissa finished explaining what was happening around the Manor, dessert appeared in front of them. “What’s this? Dinky!” A small house-elf appeared next to her, bowing low. “What is this?”

“Marshmallow, Mistress.”

She looked exasperated. “I thought we were having a selection of cheeses.”

“Master Draco asked for this specifically, Mistress.”

“Thank you, Dinky. Draco?” She turned her eyes to him as the elf vanished.

“I fancied something sweet.” He picked up his spoon before digging in. Narcissa followed suit still looking at Draco. Harry, by the looks of things, was restraining himself from eating too fast.

Draco finished his mouthful. “Don’t you think it’s delicious, Mother? The chocolate and the marshmallow combine to make a texture almost like, silk? No, skin. Soft and sensual.” Harry turned bright red, but he tried to hide it by coughing and turning away from Narcissa.

“Quite.” She shook her head at Draco before turning to Harry. “Mr Potter, would you kindly take a drink before you choke. Gentlemen, if I may be excused.” Draco stood from the table, Harry doing the same, before bowing his head.

Narcissa flowed out of the dining room as Draco turned to Harry. “It seems we can retire to bed early after all. Bring dessert with you if you want, Harry. I’ll call it an early Christmas present.” He grinned at his boyfriend before following in his Mother’s footsteps.


End file.
